Three experiments are proposed for investigating whether young infants' explorations of objects are guided by visual-tactual knowledge; i.e., by anticipations about how an object should feel, given that it looks a certain way, or about how an object should look, given that it feels a certain way. Six-month-old infants will be presented objects with particular visual and tactual characteristics, and their patterns of looking at and touching these objects will be observed. In two studies, adaptations of the paired-preference paradigm will be employed, and in the third, a variation of the violation-of-expectancy paradigm will be used. In all three studies, unlike in previous studies of infants' visual-tactual capacities, both visual information and tactual information will be available simultaneoulsy. The dependent variables to be measured are focused on the infants' patterns of object exploration and whether or not these relate to the visual-tactual information available. Similar emphasis on exploratory behavior has been fruitful in investigations of young infants' auditory-visual knowledge. Results from these studies will provide additional evidence concerning the origin and development of visual-tactual knowledge and will indicate whether such knowledge is utilized adaptively by young infants during their interactions with objects.